Smiling At Your Side
by Lov3Less
Summary: Mukuro have lost the thing that have filled his heart till now. He realized how important the thing is to him for the first time. How it supported him and made him smile...
1. Dreams

**Summary: Mukuro have lost the thing that have filled his heart till now. He realized how important the thing is to him for the first time. How it supported him and made hime smile...**

* * *

><p>With the ray of light, I saw you smiling in the middle of the meadow. Is this a dream I wonder. I try to call you but you didn't response. You just stood there, starring at the sky. I could only stare the sky with you.<p>

Years passed and you look more beautiful than before, yet your smiles seem to a sad smile. "Why are you sad?" I asked. Suddenly, there was a breeze. You turn around as if you heard me. You look around as if there's someone there and yet you could not see me standing beside you. And yet, you reply as if you heard me, "I'm not sad. It is just that the day I hate most have arrived. I don't care if it is just me that was dragged into mafia but my friends were also involved. I don't want them to be hurt as they were my precious friends, no; they were my family including you". I was happy when you replied me. It is as if you always knew my existence beside you.

It has been ten years since the day I meet you in this meadow. As always, you are starring at the sky but instead of smiling, I saw you shedding tears. I was shocked at the fact you cried since for the longest time, I have always see you smiling every time you are here. Then, I saw the reason behind your tears. Your hands are soaked with crimson blood. You are trembling. Trembling with responsibility and fear of what you will or might have become.

Soon, I no longer see you smile. Your eyes were lifeless. My hearts felt an ache. So, I tried to reach out my hands to comfort you and yet luck was never by my side. Just as I was about to touch you, you disappear and slowly the sky become darker and darker. Soon, I found myself no longer standing under the sky but instead in a total darkness. I called out your names but there were no replies from you.

My heart was broken and I found myself shouting and yelling in despair. Ever since that day, I no longer saw you in the meadow nor saw you starring at the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>End of the first chapter. Hope you like it. Reviews is most welcome. Thanks. <strong>


	2. Dissappearance

"-sama. Mukuro-sama! Y-you finally awake!" said Chrome crying as she hug me.

"Mm… Nagi, is that you?" I asked.

"Yes, Mukuro-sama. I'm glad that you finally awake. You had been sleeping for days since your released," answer the girl brushing away her tears.

"Yea… it seems so. By the way, Nagi, do you know where he is?"

"Do you mean Boss?" asked the girl with a sad and shocked expression.

"What's the matter? Did something happen?"

"Mukuro-sama… Boss, he… he will never see you again," said Chrome looking away.

"What do you mean by that?" I snapped and grab her shoulder.

"Oi, pineapple head, let go of her! Can't you see you are hurting her?" said the pissed off ex-prefect.

"Oya oya… Kyouya-kun, why should I let go of her since she hasn't my question yet ..."

"Let her go now before I break your arm!" warn Hibari as he pulled out his tonfas.

"Bring it on, Hibari Kyouya!" as I pulled out my trident as well.

"Stop! Please don't fight! Please… Mukuro-sama still haven't fully recovered yet," said Chrome with tears in her violet eyes.

"Come here. Stop crying. It annoys me," said Hibari as he pulled Chrome towards him and brush away her tears.

"Tell me, Nagi, where is he?"

"I can't tell you. I promise Boss not to tell you anything," said Chrome.

"NAGI! TELL ME WHERE HE IS AND WHAT HAPPENED?" I yell.

"Oi, you bastard! Stop frightening her. Few days ago, before you are release from Vendicare prison, that herbivore went to meet another mafia boss. Then, the next thing he is no longer with us," said Hibari.

"W-why would the Vindice released me?"

"Tsk. It seem like that herbivore had made some arrangement with them to release you before he …" before Hibari could finish telling everything, he was interrupted by Chrome.

"Kyoya! Please say no more. Please!" beg Chrome.

"My cute little Chrome, you must know where he is don't you. Tell me before I do anything horrible to you," as I threaten that poor girl.

"Oi, you pineapple bastard! How many times you want me to tell you not to do anything to her," said Hibari whom had finally snapped and punch Mukuro.

"Fine then! I will fine him myself! " as I dash out of the house to find him.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 2. What do you think? Will he find the person he looking for? Find out on the next chapter... ^^<strong>


	3. Death

I look around the places where you might be. I even went to ask some of your friends but all the answer I get is the same as what I been told by Nagi and Hibari. I still believe that you're still alive and was hiding from me.

"Where are you now, what are you doing? Are you starring at the sky at that place again?" I thought.

Then, I remembered the meadow in the dream. It looks familiar to a location at Namimori. When I arrive, I saw a black casket in the middle of the meadow. I open it and saw a familiar figure lying inside.

My knees suddenly become weak. You look so beautiful with lilies surrounding you. I couldn't shed any tears though my heart felt like it was stab by thousands of needles. I could only stared at you, wishing that this is was nothing but another nightmare,where I find myself in the prison, floating in the tank.

I've lost the thing that has filled my heart till now. How much your smile mean to me. How you shine my dark world with lights. My chest was tightened by loneliness and despair. My heart felt like it would break as I recall you smiling face in my memories.

I finally realized. I have fallen for you since our eyes met and yet it was too late to realize my feelings. You were my sun in my dark life where no one would spare even a glance to look at. You're the only who look at me as a person. I know it is too late to say it now but I... I love you.

Let's return to those days once more. I know it will be alright this time, always smiling at your side, close by your side under the sky. Till we meet again in another lifetime. I will be forever stay by your side.

* * *

><p><strong>The END. Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoy the story. I apologize for any of my mistake I made in the story. Reviews are welcome. Once again, I would like to say thank you to all.<strong>


End file.
